monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Goddess Ilias/@comment-38525506-20190304145214/@comment-38860347-20190319234753
"You DO REALIZE that, creating a humanoid intelligent being from the mid air via sunbeams and going through sexual reproduction with mutual feelings is two completely different things right?" No, they're not. At least not entirely. Ilias is the physical manifestation of holy power itself. Lucifina is separated from her as a daughter-clone with a will of her own. Angels are still entirely physical manifestations of the holy element, where they get their physical instructions from. She is for all intents and purposes Ilias' daughter. You're effectively saying that Luka only has a father, but doesn't have a mother because the angel side of him is just sunrays and whatever. That doesn't make sense. Luka would not exist. It's a fictional world, friendo. He even gets all of her moves and phenotypical traits like a wing. Apparently "sunrays" do work like that. Lucifina imparted that holy element into Luka, just as Ilias imparted the holy element(Herself) into the manifestation of Lucifina. It's almost as if Ilias gave Lucifina a copy of her genes like when a human mother gives their child a copy of half their genes. Strange, huh? DNA is just instructions for how the offspring should grow. If Luka is half angel and grew to have some traits of an angel, then yeah, the holy element has instructions of how to grow, they don't have to be DNA. And a child born of rape is still the child of that mother. Luka is still the descendant of Heinrich even if his feelings towards him are second-hand. Feelings have nothing to do with it. You can deny your parentage all you like, that won't change reality. Artificial insemination doesn't count, either? Because they didn't have sex? Sex is a means to create offspring, it doesn't define the lineage in and of itself. What about asexual reproduction? Komodo Dragons can asexually reproduce if they so choose to, that infant Komodo Dragon is not it's offspring? Ilias can asexually reproduce herself, that's all. And this wikia appears to agree with me. Luka: "the descendant of the legendary hero Heinrich (on Marcellus' side) and Goddess Ilias (on Lucifina's side)," Even if you don't want to call her his grandmother, he is still a second generation separated from Ilias. No. humans are not relatives of Ilias. Genes aren't so straight forward. Humans may look a lot like angels, but their genes can still be wildly different in origin and telling that they are not related to her. Two people can have blonde hair, but the genes for blonde hair can be completely separate in lineage and origin, even if it looks the same. So that's really not a great example at all. Oh, if you want to get technical, all humans literally are relatives of Luka. All humans share a common ancestor with one another, so we are all relatives. But the same could be said for all living things. It's not called incest because incest is a legal term and varies from country to country--It has no objective basis in fact beyond how we feel at the time. Sometimes second cousins having sex is considered incest, sometimes it isn't, etc. Luka noted that technically Micaela is his auntie, based on the evidence. Technically IS really.